cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Delta
Delta is a black and purple bi-color cat with violet eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's shopkeeper. Personality Delta is a friendly and sometimes mischievous cat who likes playing harmless pranks. They often call the player “sweetie”. Den Delta’s den is by the town waterfall with prey and Mews nearby. There is a black and purple turtle shell inside the den. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Delta's Guaranteed Goods Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. There is a 15% discount with a 5 star relationship. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Hello there! Anything I can do for you today? / Oh, I don’t believe I know you, do I? / Well, I’m Delta and I’m the shopkeeper around here. Hope to see you around!” *: ''- Delta, Intro'' *“Ugh, look who it is... / I've met some pretty bad cats in my life, but none as treacherous as you! Now leave me be.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Sigh... look who we have here... / What did I do to bother you this much that you treat me like this? - I know I may say some bad things but you don't actually take them seriously, right?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hello there! Anything I can do for you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Oh hello (Name). I'm glad you stopped by today.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hey (Name)! How's my partner in crime doing today?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! What are you up to today? Wanna have some fun if you're free?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Our stone dens aren't like the other dens built by the other colonies. / It took many strong cats working together to build each of them. These rocks are heavy!” 3 Stars *“I really don't get all this fuss about taking territory from other colonies. / Me? I'm just here to have a good time and pull some harmless pranks. / I definitely don't wanna hurt anybody!” *“I've heard reports that the Mystic Colony is trying to expand beyond their wetland in the south. / I've thought about going out and trying to spook some of their scouts if I could find them. / Maybe I could hide in a bush and yell 'BOO!' right as they pass by or something. That would be hilarious!” *“Some days the shop is busy. Other days, it's not. / Luckily, I've got cats like you that will visit even when no one else will, right?” *“You ever seen any gemstones? They're hard to come by but they sparkle so beautifully. / I've been collecting a few, but you'll never find them! I've got them hidden in a sneaky place that only I know how to get to.” 4 Stars *“Ever wonder how I got my muzzle and ears to be all purple? / It's a secret dye only I know how to make! / I don't sell that one, but I do sell other dyes at my shop if you're interested in a new fur color.” *“I hope we stay friends for a long time, sweetie.” *“Something tells me you're going to have a great day, sweetie. / If there's anything I can do to make it awesome, just let me know!” *“You're really a great friend, (Name). You're one of the nicest, sweetest cats I know. / And that's exactly why you're so good at pulling off pranks! No one ever expects someone so innocent like you...” 5 Stars *“I once pulled a prank on someone but the prank that was actually meant for someone else turned into a prank on me! / I heard this one cat really hated frogs, so I put frog legs in their den. Lots of them. / Well, turns out it was my den! I pranked myself...” *: ''- Delta'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey, I have an idea. Take this and go pull a prank with it! It'll be HILARIOUS!” *: ''- Delta Gift'' *“You better pull a prank with that thing I gave you. I'll be watching you!” *: ''- Delta, After Gift'' *“Hey, I had an idea. I want to give you something so that you can go pull a prank with it! / But it looks like your inventory is full so I can't give it to you!” *: ''- Delta Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“This is honestly too much! I've already received so many gifts from you today. Thanks for thinking of me though!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh! (Name), how did you know these were my super special favorites?” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Are you sure you want to give this to me? I love it! Thank you, sweetie!” *: ''- Love'' *“Thank you (Name)! I can't wait to use this in my next prank.” *: ''- Like'' *“Oh, that is very kind of you sweetie, I'll take it off your paws!” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Oh, I appreciate the gesture but I kind of don't like this... Sorry...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Oh... Was this... meant for me? You shouldn't have... really...” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Oh (Name)! What happened to you? Do you need any herbs for your injuries?” *: ''- Delta (Player Low Health)'' *“(Name), you look like you're starving. Wanna buy a mouse off of me? Or are you okay?” *: ''- Delta (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“The clouds look kinda funny today. What can you see in them? / I see a big ol' mouse floating by. He's riding on a dinosaur, I think.” *: ''- Delta, Cloudy'' *“Ugh, I can't SEE in this weather. Who's idea was this, anyways... / How can I prank someone if I can't SEE them!?” *: ''- Delta, Foggy'' *“You know, rain isn't bad. Yes, your fur gets soggy. But to me it's kind of relaxing... Is that weird? / It probably is, isn't it? Good.” *: ''- Delta, Rainy'' *“You know, the spring is a nice sight after looking at white cold slush for so long...” *: ''- Delta, Spring'' *“It seems like the days are getting shorter. I think that's great! More darkness means more pranks!” *: ''- Delta, Summer 9'' Winter *“First we have slushy white cold ground, and now we have white cold slushy rain? It couldn't get any worse than this...” *: ''- Delta, Snow'' *“I was wrong... things can get worse in the winter...” *: ''- Delta, Blizzard'' *“Hey (Name). Can you make spring come by quicker? / I'm freezing my paws off sitting out here...” |-|Festivals= *“I love meeting new cats, and this is the perfect place to do that!” *: ''- Delta, Spring'' *“I hope you're having as much fun as I am!” *: ''- Delta, Summer'' *“The Autumn Festival is my favorite every year. There's something special about how the temple looks in fall!” *: ''- Delta, Autumn'' *“Can you believe it's been a year since our last Winter Festival? Times flies when you're having fun!” *: - Delta, Winter |-|Outsider= *“If you’re polite around here, folks will be polite back to you.” *“I’m not supposed to sell items to cats that Leo doesn’t trust.” *“Some days I wish there weren’t any colonies at all. Then we could all just be friends!” *“You’re from a different colony... what are you doing here?” *: ''- Delta'' |-|Hide= Trivia *If Delta gives gifts to the player, they do not mention the item in their dialogue. *Delta dyed their fur purple using a secret dye. *Delta's pelt can be obtained with the promo code VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK. *Delta was created by Delta, a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Mountain Domain